Eight Year Anniversary
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: It has been eight years since I have started fanfiction work. And in celebration, I am re editing my old fanfiction 'The Chaos of Knowing'.


There was a dark haze that lingered over N. Sanity Island. It seemed to have ignored the ones that were there, just fighting a monster that they had no chance of winning against. The first one to their feet was a woman. She was rather beautiful, had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow short sleeved buttoned up blouse, blue jeans, and black shoes.

She spoke in a very strong British accent, "Is... is it over...? H-have we won...?"

The man on her left got to his feet next and asked her in a strong Austrian accent, "Aren't you supposed to be the one that has a sense for that stuff Nacey?"

Nacey shot him an incredulous look and answered sharply, "Not helping, Jorgen. We've already been through enough. We can't afford anymore mess ups on your accord."

Jorgen huffed, "On my accord? Turner is the one that lost his key to his own anti-fairy counterpart!"

She hissed right back, "All because of your actions three years ago!"

That's when Timmy finally got to his feet and broke them up. "Guys! Can we focus here!? The point is, Anti-Timothy has all of the keys and he's probably gonna get to the Gila by now!"

Chester stood next to him as did A.J. Chester asked, "There has to be something that can stop him!? Or at least, someone?"

A.J. looked thoughtful for a moment as he turned to Lionel, his fairy godparent. He wished, "I wish for a laptop!"

Lionel raised an eyebrow but nonetheless, waved his wand and granted A.J.'s wish. A laptop appeared in front of A.J. Trixie looked at him, as if he was growing a third head when he was trying incredibly fast.

"A.J.? What is it?" She asked him.

"I think I know of someone else that can help. But it might take the message sometime to get to Amity Park." A.J. answered truthfully.

Timmy's eyes widen in shock. Chloe's on the other hand, did not. "Wait, I'm confused. Who's in Amity Park that can help us?" She asked him.

...

"My name is A.J. Johnson... and this is my story... You could say it all started for us three years ago. When we all found out that fairies were real. It was during the time of the Darkness battle, where Timmy had barely won against it. Chester, Trixie, and I had not expected that day. Nor the days after. I think I'll start this story with the party that started it all. The party Timmy says that we should thank Jorgen for... He said that Jorgen was going to erase our memories. That he had a feeling that something was about to go wrong. Oh how right he was..."

...

It was nighttime in Fairy World. All of the fairies were at the party, celebrating the victory of their Chosen One, Timmy Turner. But Timmy wasn't at the party, he was outside of the party area. He was looking for Jorgen Von Strangle. Per Jorgen's request, his old friend and flame, Nacey Cortex, had just arrived to Fairy World. Though Timmy had no idea what Jorgen had planned, his pounding head was telling him it was going to be a long night. Finally, Timmy came across Jorgen, whom was alone and looking up at the stars. Timmy walked up to him.

Timmy asked, "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Jorgen just nodded. Timmy was surprised not to get a verbal response from him. So he tried to change the subject, "Nance is here, like you asked by the way."

After a long moment of awkward silence, the only answer he got was, "Good, more fire power."

Timmy had to admit, he was confused. The way Jorgen had said that sounded so broken, so sad... so depressed. Had... had he been crying? He decided to address the elephant in the room as he asked, "What do you mean 'more fire power'? You don't think that something else will happen, do you?"

Timmy was surprised that he got a nod out of Jorgen. He was even more surprised when he answered, "Yes Turner... But not to you... to me." Jorgen continued to look at the stars as he explained, "I recently remembered that I was put in your shoes just a few months ago by Professor Paradox. He..."

A sudden pause from Jorgen made Timmy's eyes go wide with fright. 'So that is why he was looking that way,' he thought. Timmy's face became very solemn as he begged, "Jorgen, don't tell me Professor Paradox showed you what life would be like without you in it..." When Jorgen didn't even look at Timmy and that confirmed his worst fears. He was mad for Jorgen. He told the fairy commander, "That's terrible! Anyone who would do that to anyone else is sadistic."

Jorgen barely looked at Timmy and pointed out, "Turner, that is no way to talk about a time walker, seeing that you are one."

That's when Timmy turned a ghostly white. He gulped nervously, "You know?"

Jorgen quietly explained, "Yes but I have not yet told anyone...and that goes for even Nacey."

Timmy started to panic, "Jorgen, you've got to promise me that you'll keep that a secret. If word were to get out about him prematurely..."

Jorgen interrupted, "I understand, Timmy. I will not breathe a word. As long as you are a part of the new revelation in Fairy World and you will thank me for doing this one day."

Timmy was puzzled at first by his meaning but it finally dawned on him. Timmy gulped and forewarned, "Jorgen, do not do this. You're going to seriously regret it."

Jorgen sighed sadly, "I regret it now, Timmy. That's why I so quick about being your temporary fairy."

Timmy couldn't take it anymore. He did something Jorgen wasn't expecting. He gave Jorgen a hug. Not the same kind of hug when Jorgen was his temporary fairy but a pure hug. Jorgen was startled by this but what startled him more was how skinny Timmy was.

It actually scared Jorgen to death. Jorgen put down his wand and hugged Timmy back, carefully. After all, he did not want to harm the boy any farther.

Timmy had tears rolling down his face as he begged, "Jorgen, please don't do this. If you do..."

Jorgen let go of Timmy at that moment, placing Timmy on the ground, and wiped the tears off of his face. He insisted, "No, Timmy, this isn't goodbye. This is...until we meet again." He whispered to himself, "At least this way, I'll finally be with Winston." Timmy gave Jorgen a weak smile as this time, Jorgen hugged him. Timmy was surprised but accepted none the less. After finally parting; Jorgen gave Timmy his pinky finger. "Promise me that you won't watch me leave," the toughest fairy in the universe told him.

Timmy took his pinky, much to his dismay. "You have my word." The Chosen One of the fairies promised. With that, Jorgen put Timmy down on the ground. Timmy turned around and heard Jorgen walking back into the stadium. Timmy stiffened his lower lip as soon as he heard Wanda yelling as well as everyone else. "Farewell, Jorgen..." Timmy whimpered, trying not to cry.

...

Wishmaker1028: Well there we go! Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


End file.
